


Fall of Three: CHAPTER ONE

by Ryusei_Pastel



Series: Fall of Three [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), enstars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryusei_Pastel/pseuds/Ryusei_Pastel
Summary: Takes place after Nazuna Nito leaves his idol unit Valkyrie. Story revolves around his former unit members Mika and Shu who all come to terms with life as Valkyrie without Nazuna.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Mika Kagehira and Shuu Itsuki  
> Based off the card collecting game : ENSEMBLE STARS!
> 
> **DISCLAIMER**  
> This work of fiction is loosely based of the backstory of the Idol Unit Valkyrie, the scenario as a whole is original.

Chapter 1: Three become Two

Two figures stand on an apartment balcony. The rains falls heavily as the two gaze out onto the Shibuya landscape. The tallest figure pulled down his hood to reveal his tousled light pink hair; It was Shu. Shu leaned over the balcony with his head in his hands. The other figure, Mika crouched down to see his expression. Shu's eyes were pools and tears were streaming down his face  
"Oshi-san, do you want me to. leave you here ?", As Mika said this he didn't see any reaction come from Shu, Mika stood up and turned to enter the apartment, Mika's black hair was dripping wet from the rain. Then he heard Shu's voice but the arrogant tone to his voice was absent but instead a whimper came through.  
"Kagehira, are you going to leave me as well?"

Mika punched the frame of the glass sliding door leading to the balcony he turned to see Shu was kneeling with tears in his eyes. Mika ran to his unit leader embracing him in the rain. Even though he was in the cold Tokyo rain, he felt Shu's warmth. Mika smelt Shu's hair, it gave off the scent of a wild rose. In Mika's eyes that's what Shu was; a wild rose that could not be tamed, but the character and very nature of this rose had been tarnished by one selfish individual  
"You're such an idiot, Oshi-san, as long as I'm here I will NEVER let Valkyrie fall, I will never forgive Nazuna-nii for hurting you". "Nito, must have hurt you as well Kagehira", Shu looked at his kouhai with sorrow and grief.  
Mika looked into his senpai's eyes, Mika blushed and gave a forced grin, he wiped the tears from Shu's face. "He did but what hurts me more is that he hurt you and he hurt Valkyrie, now we can cry about it on the balcony another time, perhaps when it isn't raining, we'll catch cold, now are you going to come inside ?". Shu nodded and the two turned to go inside the apartment. 

The two sat at the table he silence both sniffling and shivering. Shu then got up and walked to the fireplace in the living room. His eyes were fixated on one photo in particular, the photo had three people in it all dressed in red and black steampunk inspired clothing, Shu was placed on the left in his hands was his prized possession, his doll Mademoiselle. On the right, Mika stood, his turned to side ever so slightly in order to cover up his golden eye in the photo, as his heterochromic eyes were something he was deeply ashamed of. In the middle stood a smaller boy with bright blonde hair; Nazuna. In the photo the three of them were smiling as Nazuna had a bouquet of roses in his hand, on the card placed amongst the crimson fauna it wrote; Congratulations on your newest member and a successful live. It was taken after their first live with Mika as a full fledged member of Valkyrie. To the left was a photo of a young Shu and another boy who was significantly taller than him the two were surrounded by cherry blossom trees in a park. Shu then chuckled to himself  
Mika had heard Shu's chuckling and walked over to see the commotion. Mika then examined the pictures atop the fireplace intentively.  
"We don't need to see that photo", Mika proclaimed as he picked up the photo with Nazuna ad placed it face down, there was a hint of anger in his voice.  
Mika then noticed a poster on the wall leading to the balcony; the poster was of the three boys dressed in their unit outfits, It was an advertising poster for Valkyrie.  
"We don't need this either!", he then stormed over and ripped down the poster and then preceded to tear the poster to shreds.  
"Kagehira, that's enough" Shu said assertively, "If you need to calm down, do so, do not resort to destroy our belongings because you're upset".  
"How can I not be upset Oshi-san, Nazuna-nii left us, we were finaly going to beat 'fine' this year and it's all ruined because of him, he made feel like i belonged, he was like an older brother", Mika yelled as tears streamed down his face, "I trusted him, he has now broken my trust, he's no longer my brother, he's nothing to me now".  
Mika then stormed off down the corridor leading to their bedrooms, he opened his bedroom door and slammed it behind him after he entered.  
He left Shu there dazed, unable to comprehend Mika and sudden act of abrasiveness and rage.

Many hours later the clock chimed, it was midnight, Mika could hear Shu sniffling in his room. He entered his room and Shu was curled up in his duvet, the tissue box near his bed had been violently disrupted and an array of tissues decorated his floor. "Oshi-san,are you okay?". "Kagehira, you best leave otherwise you'll catch my cold too", Shu muttered. "If I cared about that Oshi-san, I wouldn't have come in", Mika placed his hand on Shu's forehead, "You're boiling Oshi-san". "Really?, I'm freezing", Shu muttered in disbelief. Mika entered the duvet coccoon that Shu made for himself, he then wrapped his arms around Shu. "I'll keep you warm then, If you've caught a cold, the chance of me getting it is inevitable". "Looks like we won't be attending school then, I'll see you tomorrow, thank you for taking care of me, Kagehira", as Shu said this, he fell fast asleep in Mika's chest. Mika blushed at the sight of Shu asleep in his arms, Mika fell in love with Shu the moment Shu had opened his home and his unit to him,he had never known that people from big cities could be so generous especially to transfers from Kansai like him, but Shu was his unit leader and his friend, it was never going to happen, but he could still be supportive to his dear friend.  
Mika kissed Shu's forehead, the heat emulating from his forehead nearly burnt his lips, but that wasn't a concern to Mika, he rested his chin on top of Shu's pink hair and went to sleep. 

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**


End file.
